


Beneath the Surface

by hithelleth



Series: All the Things Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass always knew the side of Rachel she was hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> For the nbc_revolution lj community Valentine’s bingo-a-thon prompt “Wild”.

Bass only remembered Rachel was not there anymore when he had already walked into her suite. It was a force of habit that brought him here. He closed the door and looked around the empty place, her things there just as if she would return any minute.

He would miss her, he already did, the last face from the old days, someone who dared to defy him.

He was used to it, the cat-and-mouse game they played. He enjoyed it, the push and pull, the taunting under the mask of civility. Even as his prisoner she was still his equal, which he couldn’t say for many people. It didn’t matter whether their conversations made him feel better or infuriated him further, the familiarity of it offered him a strange comfort, even entertainment, in either case. Now that was gone. Everyone was gone, even Rachel.

He made a mistake, one he realised too late, thinking it was Ben who had been involved in the blackout. He should have known better.

Rachel was smart, cunning, and resilient. Her self-control, combined with her strength, was probably the reason she hadn’t caved in all these years. Although inconvenient, her endurance was amazing.

Bass wasn’t surprised to learn she had killed Strausser. Knowing the man, it had to be quite a struggle, but Rachel was up to it. He had always known that. Despite her lady-like demeanour, composed and refined, Rachel bore fire within.

He had seen it when he first met her, seen right through her. Playing a good little wife when she could have been so much more. All these years, she hadn’t changed. Looking down on everyone, with her graceful moves and soft voice, such a deceitful appearance of fragility, all of it just a way to cover up what she was really like.

He could only imagine what she would be like had she let it all out in the open. He wished she had.

Well, he had a few opportunities to witness it. Like the time she tried to stab him with a pencil. Or when she plunged a screwdriver into poor doctor Jaffe’s heart. That was unexpected. But it was in those moments, when she slipped, that he wanted her the most. He had always found her attractive, but never more when seeing her fierce like that.

He imagined what she would be like in bed, writhing under him, her legs wrapped around him to take him deeper. Or the other way around, Rachel riding him, her hair falling loose on her pale skin. She would have been magnificent.

Bass scoffed.

What a shame he could never afford to let her have such power over him.

He picked up the shawl she had left behind, inhaling the scent before dropping the item to the floor. He ran his fingers over the stack of books on the desk. He stopped at the window, looking out, the memory of her standing beside him still fresh.

Rachel was somewhere out there, no doubt trying her best to strike him. He was almost looking forward to it. Almost. If only they had been on the same side. He would enjoy watching her do her worst. 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
